My Story
by KoreaStar
Summary: The story of Thom of Pirate's Swoop. AUTHOR'S NOTE...PLEASE READ...
1. The Beginning

A/N Hi everyone...It's been a long time...Hope you enjoy...  
  
Disclaimer - Everyone and every place belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
My Story - The Beginning  
  
My name is Thom of Pirate's Swoop. I am the oldest child of Alanna the Lioness, the King's   
Champion, and Baron George of Pirate's Swoop. I am named after my uncle, Thom, my   
mother's twin. Uncle Thom died on the day of King Jon's coronation. Even though I am his   
namesake, I refuse to end as he did. Because of folly and his immense pride, he raised   
Duke Roger of Conte from the dead and in return, Duke Roger killed him. I even have some   
of my uncle's powers such as Seeing bits of the future and being able to read people's minds.   
I choose not to use these Gifts very often because they often lead to pain and despair. I also   
have a massive healing Gift, like my mother. I can use my Gift in other ways as well, which is   
why I decided to study at the Royal University rather than becoming a knight like Mother.  
  
Most people who knew Uncle Thom say that I am a spitting image of him. My fiery, copper  
hair and strange, violet eyes.  
  
Even though I am attending the University, I still know how to fight. Mama and Pa believed   
that I should know at least some basic fighting skills. Mama taught me how to wield a   
sword. In this I am even more advanced than many knights. Mama believes in perfection, or at   
least something close to perfection. She also taught me some Shang fighting. She says that   
she traveled to the Roof of the World to get the Dominion Jewel with the Shang Dragon. I'm   
not sure how true that is, but Pa says it is. Pa taught me how to knife fight and some unarmed  
combat. Pa used to be the Rogue. I'm really good at those things, too.  
  
I have two younger siblings. They are twins, Alan and Alianne. Alan is rather quiet and looks   
just like Pa, except for his purple eyes. Alianne, on the other hand, looks just like Mama. She  
has Mama's temper, too. Ali is an even better fighter than I am and she has Sight from Pa.  
Well, that's enough of that... I'll get on with telling my story.  
  
A/N How do you like it? I know this part isn't exactly exciting, but it will get better. Constructive   
Criticism only (that means no flaming without telling me why.) Thank you all.  



	2. Alanna and George's Son

A/N OOOOO!! The First Exciting Chapter!!!!  
  
Disclaimer - People and Places belong to Tammy Pierce. Some parts of Wild Magic in here too.  
  
My Story - Alanna and George's Son  
  
"George, get up," said Alanna of Olau and Pirate's Swoop. She urgently awoke her sleeping   
husband.  
"What's the matter, lass?" asked a very groggy George.  
"The baby is coming!"   
George shot up in bed.  
"I'll go get Maude," he said.  
Alanna laid back down and waited. The pain was excruciating. You better be worth all the pain   
you're giving me, Little One, she thought to her rapidly arriving baby. She bit back her cries of   
pain. I have to be strong for the baby.  
George returned quickly with Maude in tow. Maude kneeled beside the bed. A green fire washed   
over Alanna.  
"How is it?" asked an anxious George.  
"Alanna, dear, you are going to have to hang in there. This child doesn't seem to leave his nice   
warm home," said Maude.  
  
After many hours and few screams of pain, the newest member of the family arrived. He was   
named Thom of Pirate's Swoop.  
"He's so beautiful," said the new mother in awe of her tiny son.  
"Looks just like that brother of yours," said George with a wide grin.   
The mother and father fell asleep while watching little Thom sleeping peacefully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"THOM!!! Get back here!"  
"Come and catch me, Mama!" replied the little boy.  
He darted off with Alanna coming up behind him. Thom ducked behind his father and Alanna   
looked at George.  
"I would like my son back," she demanded to George.  
"Your son?? A small, redheaded lad with bright, violet eyes??" he asked innocently.   
Alanna nodded.  
"Well, I haven't seen him," George said.  
Alanna looked around George. Quickly, she grabbed her son into a giant hug.  
"Got you!!"  
"Mama!!!" Thom returned the hug.  
George looked forlorn. "Can I have a hug, too?"  
"Of course, Pa," replied Thom.  
The Baron swept his son and wife into his arms. The guards were all laughing. They knew how   
much the family loved each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pa, why are they so small?" asked Thom pointing at his new siblings.  
"Babies are always small. You were small as a baby," replied his Pa.  
"Pa, how come they cry all the time?"  
"That is what babies do. They cry because they cannot speak yet. That is their way of saying they   
need something."  
"Oh. Pa, how are babies made?" asked the ever curious Thom.  
George colored slightly. "Well, ah... maybe you should ask your mother."  
"Why, Pa?" continued Thom.  
"Because your mother knows better than I do."  
"Oh. Okay." With that Thom went off to find his mother.  
  
Alanna was in her bedchamber still recovering from the birth of Alan and Alianne when Thom   
bounded in with a look of extreme look of curiosity.  
"What did your father tell you to ask me?" she asked warily.  
"I want to know how babies are made and Pa told me to ask you." He looked at her hopefully.  
"Here we go," sighed Alanna. "Thom, we're going to hold off on this conversation until later. I'm   
very tired."  
"Okay, Mama." Thom kissed his mother and left.  
He's three years old and he wants to know this already. I hope he'll forget about it for now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe that dolt!! How could he do something that stupid?!?!?!"  
Alanna was mad about something and her famous temper was beginning to explode. Thom looked   
at his mother and decided that she needed a hug. He went up to her and gave her a hug.  
"Mama, I love you," he said.  
Alanna couldn't help but smile. Her son could always cheer her up.  
"There's no use being angry, dear" said George. "What's done is done."  
The Lioness looked at her husband ruefully. "I hate it when you're right."  
George smiled. "I know, that's why I try to be right as often as I can. Why don't you and Thom go   
fence?"  
"That's a good idea. Come on, Rascal, let's go."  
"Coming, Mother."  
  
"Watch your opponents chest. Unless you are fencing one of the best, like Duke Gareth of Naxen,   
then their chest should give away the attack."  
"But Mama, you are one of the best. I'd say THE best."  
"Thank you, Thom, but I'm not the best," replied Alanna.  
George was watching them. "Lass, you know you're the best in Tortall, at least."  
Alanna looked at her husband. "Care to prove that point?"  
"I have no wish to die today," he replied pretending to be serious.  
Alanna smiled. "Good choice, husband of mine. Now back to you, Thom. Always watch for an   
opening or a slip-up in your opponents defense. Sometimes it only lasts for a split second so you   
must always keep watch."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~  
  
"Thhhooommm, pwease fence with me," begged Alianne. "Pwease."  
"Fine."  
  
They squared off. Alianne was only three, but she was a great fencer. She struck as quick as   
lightning, but Thom parried her blows easily. He struck back with the Crescent Moon and   
knocked Alianne's sword out of her hand.  
"Not fayuh. You pwomised to go easy."  
Thom smiled at his sister. "I'm sorry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~  
  
"Roald! Kally!" shouted Thom as he saw the Prince and Princess of Tortall ride into the courtyard   
on ponies.  
"Hi, Thom," said Roald.  
"Hi," said Kally. "How are you?"  
"Good," said Thom, "Pa was teaching me how to pickpockets."  
"That's neat! I want to learn," said an eager Roald.  
"Roald!" exclaimed Kalasin with mock surprise.   
They all laughed.  
"Well, if Roald is going to learn, I want to learn, too," she said.  
  
A few days later the Queen's Riders rode into Pirate's Swoop, along with the children's mothers.  
"Mama! Mama! Mama!"   
The children came running out of the castle. They threw themselves at their mothers.  
"It's good to see you. I hope you haven't been causing Pa and Maude too much trouble," said   
Alanna as she hugged her children.  
"Of course not, Mama," replied Thom.  
  
(switching back to Thom's perspective)  
It was at that point that we met Daine, the Wildmage, and survived the pirates' attack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~  
  
A/N Like it??? Isn't it better than the first chapter??? Constructive Criticism most welcome.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Goodbyes and Hellos

A/N Here we are again...How am I supposed to keep up with this schedule?? All the  
chapters so far have been written in the space of a day, probably less than an hour.   
Oh well. I'm leaving today for vacation and I don't know when I'll have the next chapter   
up. So Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer - It all belongs to Tammy.  
  
My Story - Goodbyes and Hellos  
  
"Oh, Mama, don't be sad. I'm sure we'll see each other often. Why can't you just make   
up with Uncle Jon and come to Corus with me?" asked Thom.  
"Because Uncle Jon is a prick, but you can't tell anyone I said that," replied his mother.   
"Pa is going with you, so you should be okay."  
"Goodbye, Mama." Thom gave his mother a tight hug and kissed her cheek.  
"Be good and don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
George smiled at his wife and laughed. "What wouldn't you do, lass?"  
Everyone laughed.  
"Thom, I'm never going to forgive you for leaving. Who am I supposed to fence with   
now? Alan isn't worth my time and Mama is too good," said Alianne with a sad smile.   
"I'll miss you, Brother." She hugged him. Alan quietly said goodbye and gave his big   
brother a hug. "Well, we're off. You two be good. Don't make your mama mad too   
often and don't hurt each other too much. Goodbye, Love. See you soon." George   
hugged his children, kissed his wife, and mounted his horse.  
"Hya!" and Thom was off to the Royal University.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After a week of travel, they reached Corus and made their way to the University.  
"Good day, Baron George and you, Thom. Pagin will take your things to your   
apartment. Please follow me to my office," said Harailt of Aili, head of the Royal   
University.  
They were brought to a large room with humongous windows.   
Surprisingly, the room was well lit, but not too bright. Harailt noticed where there   
attention was. "The windows have magic in them. It controls the amount of light that   
comes in the room. Glass conducts magic very well."  
"Wow! Will I be able to learn how to do that here?" asked an eager Thom.  
"That and lots more," replied Harailt. He was surprised by the boy's eagerness to learn.   
Many who attended the University were either forced to do so by their parents or had no  
other options. "There are certain rules you will need to follow. There is absolutely no   
fighting allowed. Everyone in your class will be considered your equal. You must show   
proper respect to those in more advanced classes. There will be final examinations at   
the end of each year. Your teachers may choose to test you on a more regular basis as   
well. I believe that is all. You may say your goodbyes now and Pagin will bring you to   
your apartment."   
Harailt left George and Thom to say goodbye.  
"Well, this is it, Son. Learn as much as you can and be prepared to impress me next time   
I see you. I'll try to visit as often as I can and I'll drag your mother along as well."  
"Goodbye, Pa."  
Father and son hugged and George left.  
  
  
"This way," said Pagin.  
Thom's apartment was on the third floor of the building and it overlooked the large   
courtyard of the University. There was a bedchamber, a living room, a study, a dressing   
room, and a privy.  
  
"If there is anything you need, just open a speech spell to the servants' office. I'll send up   
some hot water for your bath. Dinner is in one bell."  
"Thank you, Pagin."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thom walked into the dining hall with confidence. There was no reason to be scared. He   
was excited to be meeting new people and making new friends. He had spent all of his   
life at Pirate's Swoop and the palace. Thom was going to make the most of the experience.  
Thom sat at an empty table and waited. Master Harailt entered and all the students rose.   
Master Harailt gave the blessing and everyone made their way to the serving line. Thom   
was behind two boys and a girl who seemed to be his age.   
The girl noticed him. "Hi. I'm Delaney of Veldine." She held out her hand for him to shake.   
Delaney was tall and had black hair and warm, brown eyes.   
Thom took it with a smile. "Thom of Pirate's Swoop."  
Delaney introduced her companions. "This is Francis haMinch and this is Colin of Wellam."  
Both boys offered their hands. Francis was also tall with light brown hair and green-hazel   
eyes. Colin was short and had blond hair and green eyes. Thom had a feeling that the four   
of them would become very close in the eight years that they were going to be at the   
University "Would you like to sit with us?"  
"Sure."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Delaney, Francis, and Colin showed Thom around the school. They visited various   
classrooms and teachers.   
Finally, they all went back to their rooms. Coincidentally, all four of them lived on the same   
floor. Colin's apartment was next to Thom's and Francis and Delaney's were across the   
hall. They bid each other farewell and went to bed.  
  
The next morning, Thom awoke to the clang of the giant bell. He groaned and sat up.   
Then he jumped out of bed. It was his first day as a student of the Royal University. There   
was a knock at the door. Thom opened it and there stood a servant with steaming   
water for him to wash up with  
.  
"The name is Douglas, sir. I've brought you water for wash."   
"Thank you," said Thom. He let the man bring the water to his dressing room.  
"If that'll be all, sir," said Douglas.  
"That's all."  
Thom washed himself and got dressed, and then he practically flew down to the dining hall.   
Delaney was already there and Francis and Colin came in shortly after. They spoke little   
over breakfast because Thom, being like his mother, was not a morning person and Delaney,   
Francis, and Colin obviously weren't either. After breakfast, they made their way to their   
classes  
.  
Today everyone started off with some tests to see what level everyone was at. Thom passed   
these with flying colors (literally). His mother had trained his Gift well. Thom and Delaney were   
placed in an advanced class and Colin and Francis were in the intermediate class. Francis   
and Colin were a little disappointed, but they were happy for their friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thom's first year at the University flew by. He and Delaney were at the top of their class and   
Francis and Colin were at the top of theirs. All the masters liked Thom and he was getting a   
great reputation at the school. Thom became very close friends with Delaney, Francis, and   
Colin. In no time at all, it was the end of the year and Thom was packing to go home. He was   
going to miss his friends, but he was eager to see his family.  
  
A/N How is it?? Good?? Bad??? Tell me... as always,   
constructive criticism welcome. :)  



	4. Back at the Swoop

A/N Well I'm back. Here ya go.PRIVATE 

Disclaimer - Everything and everyone belongs to Tamora Pierce except for Delaney, Francis, and Colin. They are mine.

My Story - Back at the Swoop 

"Thom, you're home!!!"

"Alianne, you've learned how to speak properly!!"

"Thom, don't tease your sister." Alanna strode out of the castle.

"Mama!" Thom jumped out of his saddle to hug his mother.

"Honestly, when do you learn not to attack your mother like that?" asked George with a straight face and a glint of amusement 

in his eyes.

"Let me down, my boy. You certainly are going to be tall like that unprincipled pickpocket over there."

George stood tall. "I am not an unprincipled pickpocket, at least not any more. I am the Baron of Pirate's Swoop. And I always 

had principles, even when I was a thief."

They all laughed. Alan came out of the castle looking a bit confused.

"Did I miss something?" he asked. "Thom, I missed you. You don't know what it's like to have Alianne making me fight her all the time."

Thom hugged his little brother. "Of course I do. That's what is was like for me before I left for the University."

Alianne and Alan were jumping up and down. "Show us, show us!!!"

"Why don't we let Thom rest and he can show off after dinner," suggested Alanna.

Alianne and Alan seemed a little disappointed, but they agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thom went to his room and washed up. Then, he walked around the Swoop to see what had changed. After thorough examination, 

he found that everything was just the same as when he left.

Dinner was a rather interesting affair. Alan and Alianne were asking Thom so many questions that he finally had to show off some of 

his newly gained skills. He closed their mouths and kept them shut using his Gift. His father was laughing his head off and his mother 

was fighting to keep the smile from showing on her lips. Alan and Alianne clawed at their mouths until Alanna ordered him to remove 

the spell.

"It isn't funny," said Alianne in indignation as soon as the spell was removed.

Alanna couldn't hold back any longer: She burst out laughing.

"Mama!"

"I'm sorry, dear, but you know you deserved it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alanna found Thom later as he unpacked his trunk.

"How about a bout before bed?" she asked him.

Thom looked at his mother. "So that I can get horrendously beaten? Sure."

Alanna smiled. "Come on."

They walked down to the practice court.

Thom picked up to practice swords and handed one to his mother.

"I haven't had much practice. There isn't much of a challenge at school. Most of the other students aren't very good at fencing. My 

friend Francis haMinch is an excellent fencer, but his style is very predictable once you fence him enough."

Alanna raised her blade into the guard position as Thom followed the suit. 

"Of course he is good, he's a Minchi. They're all trained well in the fighting arts," replied Alanna. 

"Go!"

Alanna struck with lightning speed. Thom did his best to keep up, concentrating on her chest to give away any of her moves. The match 

went on as mother and son traded blows. It finally ended with Alanna manuevering herself right up against Thom with her sword at his 

throat. Thom stepped back with a sigh of relief. 

"I don't think I could have lasted much longer, Mama. You're still as good as ever," he said as he wiped the sweat from his face with a 

towel.

"And you have improved, Son."

"Thank you, Mama."

Alanna slung her arm across Thom's shoulder. "Let's go to bed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Thom was enjoying a dream when something pounced on him, two somethings actually. Those somethings bounced 

up and down and started screaming.

"Thom!!! Get up!! It's already light outside! Come on! Let's go riding!!"

"Alianne. Alan. Please get off me," said Thom into his pillow.

"Please, Thom. Please, please, please."

Thom groaned. "Fine, I'm up. I'm up."

Alan and Alianne climbed off the bed and Thom sat up. Slowly, he climbed out of bed.

"Why don't you two go wait in the dining hall while I wash up and get dressed."

"Okay."

As they left, Thom muttered about annoying siblings and interrupted dreams.

A little while later, Thom walked into the dining hall and sat down for breakfast. The food at the Swoop was so much more delicious than 

the food at the University. __

_You know, I'm probably going to get fat while I'm here.Why can't they feed us like this at the University?_

The servants kept bringing out more and more food until Thom couldn't move. He just sat there until his father entered the room. The 

former King of Thieves took one look at his paralyzed son and burst out laughing. Thom stared at his hysterical father.

"You think this is funny?!"

"I guess the cooks missed you," George replied when he finally regained his composure.

Thom glared at his father and then started to laugh as well. "That's an understatement."

"Can we go riding now?" asked a forgotten Alianne.

The twins had kept their mouths shut during the meal, having learned a lesson the previous night.

"Sure, let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alanna and George's children rode along the beach.

"I can't believe how much I missed it," said Thom.

"Missed what?" asked Alan.

Thom gazed out into the sea. "All of it. The beach, the castle, the village, everything that is Pirates' Swoop."

"Oh, geez. He's going to get all teary eyed and mushy," said a disgusted Alianne.

"Am not!" retorted Thom.

He jumped from his saddle and splashed Alianne with cold sea water.

"Ah!"

Alianne quickly jumped into the water and splashed him back.

Back at the Swoop, the Baron and Baroness watched their children splash in the sea.

"I really missed him," whispered the Baroness to her husband.

"Aye, as did I."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thom spent his two months of holiday in much the same routine. Everyday he would wake up and make his way down to the practice

courts and join his mother and/or father and/or siblings in weapons practice. Then, they would all have breakfast together. In the 

afternoons, Thom would either go riding, or practice fighting more, or just go down to the beach and enjoy the sunshine. After dinner, 

Thom would sit and talk with his father or play chess with his mother. Then, it was off to bed. Thom relaxed with this simple, 

carefree routine. Life at the Swoop was certainly different from life at the University.

A/N Well, that's all for now folks. I know my chapters are rather short, but I am a very busy girl. Just to warn you all, it is going 

to get considerably more fluffy in the next chapters.^^ 

Ahnyoung!  


End file.
